Keeping His Promise
by adxlunam
Summary: He made a promise to her, several years ago. When Tifa falls ill, he returns, fulfilling his promise...


_**Keeping His Promise**_

a/n & disclaimer: No, I don't own any of the FF7 characters, though I wish I did at times. XD

This story came to me as my Grandmother was dying (now deceased), and I somehow managed to get this all out without stopping. I hope you enjoy, and please, **_read and review_**!

_---------------------------------------------------------_

"_When the time is right, I shall come back for you."_

_Those words had been spoken years ago, but never left her memories. And now, they would prove true._

He hated the way she looked, laying comatose on the bed. Her once lively brown eyes were now dull, staring at the ceiling yet seeing nothing. Her lips were parted slightly as she tried to breath. The once long, glossy hair now hung around her like limp flowers.

Cloud's eyes glazed over as he sat there, keeping watch over his childhood friend and confident. She had come down with a cold one day, and just didn't get up. It was strange, Cloud mused. The brunette fighter had never given up at anything, even if she was sick. So why had she given up now?

"Cloud-sama?" A young girl's voice brought him back to the present. Marlene stood in the doorway, tray in hands. "Papa made you some food. " She explained, heading in. "Please eat, Cloud-sama." After placing the tray down, the girl looked over at the bed sadly. "Will Tifa-nee-chan be alright?" She questioned.

Cloud looked at Marlene, shattered inside by what he spoke. "Yes. Tifa will be fine. It'll all be okay."

Marlene nodded and smiled slightly, leaving the room. They both knew very well that what Cloud said would not happen.

-------------------------------------------------------------

All the remaining members of AVALANCH sat downstairs in the living room, quiet. Each was lost in their own thoughts, but their thoughts were on one person- Tifa. Barrett had finally finished cooking a meal for them to eat, though none of them were hungry. Cid and his wife, Shera, sat taking care of their three-month old daughter, Crystal. Nanaki lay on the floor, despondent. Yuffie, for once, was silent, simply laying on the floor, her head resting on Nanaki's red fur, tears slowly sliding down her face. It was odd to see the members of ShinRa there…Rude and Reno sat on the couch. Reno's foot was tapping like crazy, being extremely nervous and unsure.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Cloud descended the stairs. The 'hero' was at a loss, hair flopping down around his face, dark circles under his eyes. Falling onto a chair near the others, he let out a low breath. Everyone looked at him expectantly. Cloud shook his head.

"No change."

They looked away again, once more engulfed with thoughts, memories. Marlene, unnoticed, had crept back upstairs to Tifa's room, and had taken the seat previous occupied by Cloud.

"Tifa-nee-chan…I don't know if you can hear me, but…" The young girl bit at her lip, thinking of what to say. "I _know _you're waiting…I can _tell_ you want to let go, nee-chan. But you don't want us to be like this, right?"

Marlene was startled when Tifa shifted her head and gaze towards her, a weak smile coming across her face. The young girl offered a smile back, through teary eyes. It was as if they had just shared a mental conversation. Marlene nodded as Tifa shifted back into her original position, as if she never looked over. Marlene sniffled, and went downstairs to the gathered people.

"She wants to go." She said quietly, barely heard, looking at the floor. Yuffie and Nanaki looked up. The ninja rose to her knees and half-crawled to the girl. "What…do you mean?" Yuffie asked, voice hoarse.

Marlene raised her eyes to look at them all. "Tifa is waiting…Waiting for him, waiting for you to let her go. Can't you see that you're keeping her here with the way you're acting?"

Cloud reacted the most, brow furrowed. "Why? He's not here…how is she waiting? We have no idea where he went."

"She knows." Yuffie said, studying the younger girl's expression. "Tifa knows where he is." Getting up off the floor, Yuffie made her way to the stairs on unsteady legs. Nanaki followed.

"Yo! Where you going?" Reno asked, puzzled. Yuffie glared at him, but it softened into sadness. "I'm going to say goodbye."

The others simply stared at her for a moment, as she disappeared upstairs. Without a second's more hesitation, they followed.

---------------------------------

"You know, Tifa, you and Aeris were like older sisters to me." Yuffie said, standing beside the bed. "I admired you, though I acted so childish all the time. I know you would loose patience with me often." She smiled a bit at the memory of the martial artist yelling at her for some prank she had pulled. "I apologize for being so childish…I'll miss ya, Tif." Holding back the wave of tears that threatened to overflow, Yuffie edged away, to Barrett's arms.

"It was an honor to know you, Tifa Lockheart. It was a long journey, but we all made it through in the end. Go…He's waiting for you, no doubt." Barrett's voice was husky, holding back his emotions as well. Taking Yuffie in his arms, they walked out of the room, letting Cid, Shera and Crystal in.

"Damn, girlie, just givin' up, are ya?" Cid said, being hit by his wife after cursing. "Oi. Not much I can say, but we'll all miss ya. You were definitely the glue that kept us all together after all the messes." Shera smiled slightly, touching Tifa's hand. "We'll miss you. Don't worry, Crystal will be hearing all about her Aunt Tifa." At the mention of her name, the child cooed. "Goodbye, Tifa." Shera said softly, heading out of the room after Cid.

Reno continually shifted his weight back and forth on his feet, another nervous habit. Rude sighed and spoke. "I know we were enemies for the longest time…but, you are a great woman, Miss Lockheart. You've done so much for the world, and it shall not be forgotten."

Reno started playing with his jacket buttons. "Rude's right. You are definitely one of the best things that has happened to this planet since who-knows-when. Ja ne, girl."

Nanaki and Cloud were last. Padding into the room, Nanaki lifted himself onto the bed and curled next to Tifa, purring softly, but moaning inwardly at the loss that was facing them. Cloud took a deep breath, gazing at her form once more. He found words hard to say, everything was just caught inside of him.

"I know…I know you probably hate seeing us all like this, right? You don't want such a big deal over this, right?" He smiled weakly. "We can't help it, you're important to us." Taking another breath, he continued. "But…" He paused. Nanaki looked at him pitifully. Cloud looked away for a moment, going to the window, before looking back at her. "It's okay, Tif. We'll be okay…You can let go, Tifa." Tears welled up behind the warrior's eyes, though he would not let them fall. He quickly looked back out the window.

Cloud looked up, puzzled at Nanaki's noise. Something about the air was different. Turning around, his eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"Vi…"

"Stife." The mysterious dark gunman nodded to the blonde, standing beside Tifa's bed. Vincent Valentine gazed down upon Tifa softly, lovingly. Gently, he brushed a strand of hair off her face with his human hand. "You see Strife…I made a promise, several years ago. A promise I am now fulfilling." He looked at Cloud, studying him. "I promised her that when the time was right, I would come back for her."

Cloud nodded slowly in understanding. The reason no one knew where Vincent had gone was because he didn't want them to know that after the last battle, he was dying. Vincent had gone somewhere to be alone to die. And Tifa had known all along.

"That time…is now." Vincent said softly, taking Tifa's hand. Though he knew it was real, Cloud thought he was imagining things. Tifa rose from the bed, though her body still lay there, immobile. She was smiling, looking the way she did before she became ill.

Tifa walked over to Cloud and embraced him tightly. "Thank you, so much, Cloud. For everything." She pulled back and smiled at him. "Tell them…Tell them I say goodbye. And I love them all."

During all of this, Nanaki had remained silent, simply watching. Tifa turned to her furry companion and embraced him as well. "I'll miss you, Red." She teased, using his old name. The large cat smiled, the best he could, at her. "I'll miss you as well, Miss Lockheart. No one can hold an intelligent conversation quite as well as you." He commented. "Now I have to fend off that impossible ninja girl myself!" Tifa began laughing, seeing that he was teasing her, and ruffled his fur. Cloud's shock grew…Vincent smiled. Vincent Valentine, the man of no emotions, was _smiling_. Gently pulling Tifa back to him, he murmured, "It's time."

Smiling one last time, Tifa and Vincent spread wings- each appropriate, Vincent as black and Tifa as white- and took off through the now open window. When they reached high enough, Tifa turned and waved as Vincent nodded, before completely disappearing from view.

---------------------------------------

After watching them go, Cloud somehow managed to make it to the bed, and gently closed Tifa's unseeing eyes. Almost mechnically, he and Nanaki went downstairs. Once in the room with everyone again, he let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"He fulfilled his promise. Tifa is gone, now." When Yuffie and Shera's tears began to fall, Cloud added, "Tifa said…She loves you all…and, goodbye." With that, the ever-strong Cloud Strife, broke down and cried. The angel of Sector 7, the fighter who never gave up, was gone. Gone, but not forgotten.

----------------------------------------

Fin


End file.
